Breaking Dawn
by Cross - The Damned Alchemist
Summary: A girl in our world has died too soon before her time and is given another chance at life--in D.Gray-Man! No memories except for her knowlodge of DGM she struggles to protect Allen from his impending death and find out whom she truly loves. KandaOC AllenO


**H'lo! This is Cross speaking!**

**Yes, yes, yes…. All hail the fabulous and brilliant me…! Mwahahahahahaha…..!!**

…

**Sorry. Ayame Sohma moment… Ahem! Well… Got this idea on my vacation so I started to write it! Hope you enjoy! Oh! And I DO NOT know the ending of D. Gray-Man I'm only as far as chapter 169 – So in case you're wondering – I'm making up a lot of stuff so I guess it's a semi AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and will never own D. Gray-Man except in my dreams. You should be thanking Hoshino Katsura for this wonderful, addicting series. I also do not own any of Evanscense's songs.**

**Claimer: I DO own this story/plot however and the two little boys and especially my OC. **

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Please regard me kindly.**

**This is Cross.**

**Signing off.**

**Prologue: Another Chance**

_You're too important for anyone  
There's something with everything you see,  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

The girl hummed merrily, bobbing her head to the song playing in her head.

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

Tapping her fingers, she made her way steadily home after a long day of school.

_However did you manage to push away_

Today was her Birthday. Not that a lot of people cared, but she most certainly did. It was the anniversary that she had discovered something. And it was something very important to her. She clutched a book closer to her.

Yes. Very important. Almost the reason why she kept living.

_From every living thing you come across?  
So afraid that anyone will hate you  
You pretend you hate them first_

Her feet tapped nearly noiselessly against the pavement of the sidewalk.

But there were other things she strived for – because she was a good girl. She didn't want her parents to think badly of their only child. Didn't want them to think she was a failure.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

Her parents probably had bought her a birthday cake. And hopefully some DVDs she had been hoping for. Then, maybe, they would go out for dinner. But not for too late, after all, she had to keep being a good little girl and not slack off.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't refrain from everything  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

Two small boys ran past her, laughing cheerfully.

She smiled. She often saw them on the way home from school since they lived near her. Quickening her pace, she watched them in amusement.

_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

Her grin faltered when one of the boys ran out into the street, teasing the other.

_And where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

A honk of a truck shattered into the boy's awareness. Slowly, he looked to his left, laughter fading on his lips. He froze in shock of the sight of the oncoming vehicle.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world_

Without thinking, or considering, the girl ran out to meet the boy. Desperately, she shoved him to the sidewalk a few feet away. Another honk sounded along with the frantic screeching of tires as they burned across the road.

"_Catherine!"_

Right… She was supposed to meet a friend on the corner…

_You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

There's a thud and the sound of screaming.

But all the girl hears is silence.

And all she can see is black.

--

'_Catherine Johnson.'_

Black.

'_Do you realize where you are?'_

Nothing.

"_I don't know."_

One voice.

'_You are dead.'_

Distant light.

"_Oh."_

Silence.

"_What will happen to me now?"_

Open.

'_That is for you to decide.'_

Coming closer.

"_I don't understand."_

Smooth nothingness.

'_You died too soon before you time.'_

Unbearable.

'_You will be given another chance at life.'_

Cold.

"_I will?"_

Warm.

'_Any universe you wish but the one that you were born in.'_

Hot.

"_I still don't understand."_

Bearable.

'_Anything you want to change in anything you have heard of.'_

Not.

'_Any story at all is another universe in existence.'_

Maybe.

'_You can not live a normal life again.'_

Yes.

'_You have too much potential to waste.'_

Far off.

"_But I never…"_

So close.

'_Not in your home world, no, but in others…'_

Not quite.

"_Like where?"_

Wish.

'_What do you think?'_

Again.

'_What do you wish to change?'_

Think.

"_Anything?"_

What?

"_Isn't that just a bit too easy?"_

Perhaps.

'_Perhaps you are right.'_

Easy.

'_How about a little equivalent exchange?'_

Pass on.

"_You remind me of something…"_

Follow.

"_You remind me of a Gate…"_

Step.

'_Perhaps I am…'_

Laughter.

'_I will demand a fair price…'_

Reverse.

"_What do you want?"_

'_Your memories,'_

Forward.

"…_What…?"_

Wary.

'_I want what makes you, you.'_

Confusion.

"_I don't get it..."_

Immovable.

'_You don't need to, as long as you get what you wish for.'_

Wait.

"…_Really?"_

Move.

'_Yes.'_

Something.

"_I don't trust you…"_

Right.

'_Hahaha!'_

Clear.

'_Smart girl…'_

Why?

'_But you don't have a choice…'_

Malice.

"…_Fine."_

Strange.

"_If I have no choice…"_

Perfect.

"_...'Anything', you said…?"_

There.

'_But, just…'_

Just.

'…_One.'_

One.

"_One thing…?"_

That's all.

"_Then…"_

Is it?

"_Please…"_

Anything.

"_Please, if I can…"_

If anything.

"_I'd like to change D. Gray-man!"_

If just one thing.

"_I can't just let him die!"_

To save a pure but tainted soul just as his.

'_All of your memories will be taken.'_

That would be enough.

'_Everything except your knowledge of that world.'_

No past.

'_Do you except?'_

Only now.

"_I accept!"_

Only Allen.

--

_Pain._

_Blurry._

"…ake! What's…"

_Dark outline._

"…name…"

_Just one thought._

_A sky eyed boy with a scar on his face and pure white hair._

"…Allen…uhhh…"

_Blackness._

_Nothing._


End file.
